


Not Alone

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Light Angst, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Asylla goes to relax in one of the lakes in Auqindo'on but finds herself doing everything but that.





	Not Alone

Asylla sighed as she settled her bag down onto a nearby rock, looking up at the field of dark purple leaves and vines as she did so. The swamp-like areas of Auqindo’on were always her favorite — maybe due to what she was; and where she had assumed her real mothers were from. A glistening lake full of lilypads and lightly glowing flowers stood in front of her, and a smile pursed on her lips.    
  
With little left to wait for, she tied her iris hair into a tiny ponytail, the tendrils prodding from her back helping remove her dress and underlayers of clothing.    
  
A slight moan escapes her lips as she steps into the cool water, a strange feeling of comfort slipping over her. She slid shoulder-deep into the lake, resting her head against the soft earth behind her. A few fish prodded up against her body, eliciting a giggle from the once princess.    
  
...She wishes she could have drawn Menethil relaxing in this same lake; her hidden sanctuary, buried deep within the forests. Asylla’s thoughts trail to her lover, and her expression droops. She was supposed to be having a nice time, but... whenever thoughts of him invaded her mind — which was constant — she couldn’t find it in herself to relax; leaving her in a tense state.    
  
Afraid and lost. She slid down further, the water now resting below her nose. If only she... If only she were in the High Heavens at the time, maybe she... she could have... prevented his rampage and death. Without the light of her life, what was she to do now? She’s been wandering aimlessly, hoping, praying for a sign of what she was meant to do — to no avail.    
  
Asylla’s body tensed further as something wrapped around her ankle under the water. “Wha—“ she stammered out, before being pulled under completely. Her eyes shut tight on impact, only opening a few moments after. Luckily her lungs would adjust to the water; though worry quickly struck — she’d only last ten minutes under the lake before needing to go up for a breath.    
  
Glancing over to her ankles, she looked at her captor, a transparent periwinkle tentacle, coming from a mass of more tentacles. She gasped slightly upon seeing the monster in front of her, but stayed calm, understanding the only thing it could have wanted. She was well versed on the watery creatures that lived in Auqindo’on.    
  
Asylla gave a nod to it, allowing it to spread her legs apart. Two more tentacles reached up to hold her wrists above her head, keeping her nice and restrained; her own tendrils hidden behind her back, bundled up tightly to give more room to the specimen before her. Instead of entering her pussy immediately, the monster acted more like a lover, entangling Asylla’s lithe body with its clear, soft muscle-like tentacles. It groped at her breasts, pressed them together and slid another between them rapidly, more latching onto her soft, pink nipples — slits opening on the end to suckle gently.    
  
Asylla moaned in bliss, bubbles forming above her. Another tentacle slid into her mouth, this one with a blunt head at the tip. It wasted no time violating her mouth and throat, slipping down into an unreachable portion of her throat — yet, managing not to make her gag as it released sticky, thick, clear liquid down her throat. It poured out of her mouth from the sheer amount of it, but it only made her head feel hazier. The tentacle pulled out, leaving Asylla with a lewd, happy smile on her face.    
  
Asylla spread her legs further; as if needily asking the monster to come fuck her, to which it happily obliged, shoving not one — but two — blunt cocks deep into her pussy. She moaned with bliss, her eyes rolling back into her head. It had been such a long time since she had something sentient inside of her, and it was well taken. If she weren’t under water right now, her own slick would be dripping down her thighs.     
  
The tentacles pushed past her cervix, which should have hurt, but she assumed its semen acted as an aphrodisiac of sorts. As its way was finally made, it began to fuck Asylla, making her own body bounce as it did so, mercilessly pounding deep inside of her. She bit on her lip — harsh enough to draw blood, trying her best to not moan. Her time was running out and she would need to go up for air soon. As if the beast knew, it lifted her up to air-level, the rest of her body still underwater. Her moans, no longer being stifles, were loud and lewd; full of pleasure. She came on the tentacles inside of her that showed no sign of stopping. Her pussy ached with want, never wanting the creature to stop fucking her — she adored the feeling of her womb being full.    
  
When the cocks started to expand inside of her, Asylla knew she was in for a bit of fun. A soft, gelatin-like egg began to enter into her, the first being hard to fit in, but the couple managed.    
  
“I— I do not know if I— I’m fii... aah... fit to be a mother,” Asylla gasped, another egg pushing its way into her womb. They were the size of Asylla’s fist and would surely only grow bigger over time. Another egg, another pump. As she kept getting fucked, she kept getting filled. Ten eggs seemed to be the maximum amount that would be laid in her. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her stomach swollen. She looked heavily — but not obscenely pregnant. A trickle of drool escaped the corners of her mouth as she came again, the tentacles burying inside of her cunt, finally releasing their sticky seed inside of her, fertilzing the eggs inside of her.    
  
Gently, the monster released Asylla’s wrists and ankles, allowing her to sit back. If she were allowed to be indecent, she would say that she missed the feeling of being pumped into already. A hand made its way to her stomach, which she lovingly rubbed at, pressing at the odd feeling of eggs inside of her.    
  
“Aahh... um, thank you...?” Asylla mumbles out tiredly. She drifts into a comfortable sleep, knowing well that she’d be safe, at least for now. And if she were correct, she would wake up to being used again.    
  


  
  



End file.
